The Thought
by lydiemareedavis
Summary: House is in hospital. PPTH is filed with fear as no one knows who would do such a thing to House. But isn't House hated by most people that meet him? They wouldn't do such a thing to him. Also, they wouldn't hurt the people he worked with, and loved.
1. Chapter 1

The Thought

**By Lydziiee**

Chapter 1 - Is this really true??

**Suspect:** Dr. Allison Cameron

**Career:** Doctor in the ICU, PPTH, New Jersey

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Suspect Interview - 10AM, Police HQ, Detective T. A. Petrie**

**Dr. Allison Cameron:** I've known House for a few years now, but I wouldn't ever do such a thing to him. Especially not attempt to kill him.

**Detective. T. A. Petrie:** Yes, we understand that, but we have to go through every possible suspect as if they were the person that did it.

_Suspect sighs._

**Dr:** Ok then.

**Detective:** Now tell me about you're relationship with Dr. House.

**Dr:** Well House treated all of his employees the same. Under his management, I was treated as any other, although we dated once. But that's nothing, we got over it after the first date and went back to our normal lives.

**Detective:** Alright then. What were you doing at 9PM last night??

_Suspect raises voice, and speaks angrily._

**Dr:** I can't believe you could just think that I would do this!! I loved House!!

**Detective:** I'm sorry, Dr. Cameron, but I already told you that we have to do this process with anyone. You may be innocent, but we need proof if so.

**Dr:** I was having dinner with Wilson at the local restaurant around the corner from my place. We were there from 7PM til 9:30PM. We had planned to go to House's afterwards to watch a few movies, but when we got there, he was unconscious.

**Detective:** Ok, Dr. Cameron. Can Wilson speak as witness to this event??

**Dr:** Yes, he can. Do you have any more scrutinizing questions, or can you let me go now??

**Detective:** I'm done. You can go now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Detective T. A. Petrie and R. C. Vintar's office**

Detective Thomas Andrew Petrie placed the papers back on her desk. Looking up at his partner, he sighed. "Vintar, I don't think this is going to get anywhere."

Detective Rhiannon Carmen Vintar looked at the papers discreetely. "There has to be some connection between them. They're work mates, but there's something about her that I just can't figure out." She said, as Detective Petrie stared at the papers, the same as what Detective Vintar was doing.

"Let's go over the case files again." Detective Petrie said, shuffling through several papers. Pulling out two, he spoke again. "There we are."

Petrie read aloud. "Doctors say that this man was stabbed in the leg, and beaten up. Bruises aren't so severe, but he was unconscious for several hours until he awoke at 2AM this morning."

Turning the page, he continued. "He was found in his apartment at 10:30PM last night by Dr. Allison Cameron, and Dr. James Wilson, both who work in PPTH." Petrie looked back up at Vintar.

"That shows that Dr. Wilson and Dr. Cameron were together at the time, meaning that they could have been out to dinner.." Petrie said, as Vintar finished his sentence. "But it also means that they both found him, meaning they both could have done it, or been involved in it in some way." She said, smiling at Petrie, proud of their discovery.

"That means we're visiting PPTH and we're going to find out the truth." Detective Petrie said, in a business-like tone. Detective Vintar chucked Petrie's jacket at him and put on her own, as they both headed out towards PPTH.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After the interview**

Cameron walked friskily out of the Police HQ, tears streaming down her eyes. She hated been asked such intrusive questions, especially about House. Pulling out her mobile phone, Cameron called Wilson's number and waited for it to answer.

"Wilson here", he answered.

"Wilson, uhh.." Cameron said, but was too sad to carry on.

"Baby what's wrong??" Wilson asked, his voice growing in it's concern.

"The police just interviewed me about..last night." Cameron said, wiping her eyes with her other hand that wasn't holding the phone.

"What did they say??' Wilson asked quietly, remembering what had happened that night.

"They asked, you know, usual things they do. I just felt like I was in some sort of police show." Cameron said, unlocking her car and opening the door, and sitting in her car.

"Honey, don't worry about it. They're just doing their job. I'm sure they're not trying to personally interrogate you, but I understand how you're feeling. They're going to do the same thing to me some time soon, aren't they??" Wilson said, trying to make Cameron feel better.

Cameron laughed nervously. "That's true. They will probably do the same thing to you."

"Ok now. I need to go, I'm busy working. I'll speak to you when you get back here, alright then??" Wilson said sympathetically.

Cameron smiled. "Yeh, I should be fine. I love you", she said sweetly.

"I love you to, Cameron." Wilson said sexily back.

Cameron hung up her mobile, and placed it back into her purse. Feeling slightly better after her short but sweet conversation with Wilson, she hesitated, and then turned on her car.

As soon as she turned on the engine, something covered her mouth. Noticing an arm over her mouth, Cameron started to scream. There was a cloth over her mouth, and immediately Cameron noticed what it was. Whoever it was was trying to make her unconscious.

Trying to avoid breathing in the scent, Cameron couldn't resist. It took only a matter of seconds, and she was unconscious. The man noticed she was, and pulled his arm back. Placing the cloth back into his pocket, he moved Cameron to the back of the car, and sat in the drivers seat.

Driving off, he headed to his destination. A hospital called PPTH.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Secret**

**Suspect:** Doctor James Wilson

**Career:** Oncologist, PPTH

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Suspect Interview - 12PM, Police HQ, Detective R. C. Vintar**

**Dr:** House and I have been best friends for years. I wouldn't do such at thing to him, ever.

**Detective:** I've been told that your relationship with House led to you doing a lot for him??

**Dr:** Well, yeh. House asks a bit of me, and I'm always there for him, but I understand that he trusts me as a friend as well. He just expresses that in a different way than to how I do.

**Detective:** What are some examples??

_Suspect thinks for a moment._

**Dr:** Um, well, whenever he has a problem, he always comes to my office and tells me about it. It's like I listen to him, and understand him, unlike some people that don't as much.

**Detective:** Ok then. So what were you doing at 9PM last night??

**Dr:** I was out having dinner with Cameron from 7PM til 9:30PM. We had planned to go to House's place afterwards, but when we got there we..

_Suspect moves around uncomfortably._

**Detective:** You found Dr. House, unconscious, in his apartment??

**Dr:** Yeh, we did.

**Detective:** Alright then, thank you for your time.

**Dr:** Thank you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PPTH - After Wilson's Interview**

Detective Vintar sighed as she left Wilson's office. She had recorded the interview, while questioning Wilson, but had found a story none different to Cameron's.

"How'd it go??" Detective Petrie said, taking a bite out of his sausage roll he had bought from the cafeteria. He then chucked a heated packaged sausage roll to Detective Vintar.

"Same story." She said, opening the sausage roll from it's package and taking a bite from it.

Detective Petrie sighed. "Damn it." He said, eating the last of his sausage roll.

"Hmm, I know", Detective Vintar said, chewing on her sausage roll.

"Ok then. Well that worked. I still don't trust the two of them. I just don't know why, though." Petrie said, walking away from Wilson's office, Vintar following.

"Yeh, I feel the same." Vintar replied, as Petrie pulled out the list of suspects from his suitcase, which was hanging over his right shoulder.

Petrie read off the piece of paper. "Ok, well, we still have Dr. Foreman, Cuddy and Chase left. They're all involved with House some way or another." He said, as he put the piece of paper back into his suitcase.

"Let's start with Dr. Foreman, and work our way through after that." Vintar said, taking another bite of her sausage roll.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**House's Hospital Room**

Cuddy sat by House's bed, squeezing his hand tightly. Worried about what had happened to House the night before, she sat beside him and gave him support.

"Oww, you're squeezing my hand really hard." House murmured.

Cuddy laughed. "At least you felt it, then. You went through a lot last night, you just need to relax."

"Yeh, I overheard the doctors talking about how I got shot in the leg. At least it was my good one, wasn't it??" He said, wincing slightly as he remembered the pain from being shot.

"That's true. You also have a few bruises from being beaten up, and you were unconscious for a few hours, i'm surprised you aren't complaining about the pain." Cuddy said, squeezing House's hand again.

"They gave me some painkillers. Duh, Cuddy." He said, as Cuddy realized she had made a stupid remark.

Before Cuddy could reply to what House had said, the door was opened by a nurse. "We need some help in the ER, there's a young woman that's been brought in. She's been beaten up, and seems to have been drugged, so she's unconscious." The nurse said, as she closed the door and went back to the ER.

"Ok, House. I need to go. I'll be back later, and I'll check up on you then." Cuddy said, as she stood up, bent over, and gave House a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the hospital room.

Cuddy ran into the ER, still thinking of House. She had been so worried over the past night about him, and was so glad he was feeling better. Still quite anxious to know who would do such a thing to House, she shrugged it off as she entered the hospital room, as she knew that lots of people hated House.

As she entered the hospital room, she was led to a bed where a woman lay unconscious. Looking at her face, Cuddy knew immediately who it was, and by putting two and two together, her worries from what had happened to House the night before arised again. It was Cameron.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Found them??

**Suspect:** Dr Eric Foreman

**Career:** Medical Doctor, PPTH

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Suspect Interview - 2PM, Police HQ, Detective T.A. Petrie**

**Dr:** House is not someone I want to be like. He's arrogant, rude, careless and he only thinks about himself. Although, he is a great doctor. He usually makes stupid decisions, but they're usually worth it. Anyways, it would be also a stupid decision to do such a thing to a smart doctor.

**Detective:** So did you get along with Dr. House at all?

_Suspect hesitates._

**Dr:** Look, House and I had our disagreements every now and then, but all in all, we worked alright together. Although I don't want to turn out like House, we have small similarities, and they are what makes us not break down in a fight or anything.

**Detective:** What were you doing at 9PM last night??

_Suspect thinks for a moment._

**Dr:** I was working in the hospital, reading over a few case files I had to solve.

**Detective:** Was there anyone there to witness this??

**Dr:** Yeh, Cuddy was working as well in her office. She knew I was working in the diagnostics room. You can ask her if you want to, to clarify and stuff.

**Detective:** Ok, we will. That's all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PPTH - After Foreman's Interview**

Detective Petrie walked out of the diagnostics room. Holding his tape recorder, Detective Vintar followed.

"Ok then. Well we have Dr. Foreman's alliby, but is needed to be confirmed by Dr. Cuddy." Petrie said, shoving his tape recorder into his pocket.

"Yeh, I guess so." Vintar said, standing beside Petrie. "Do you think this is getting anywhere??" She added, staring intently at Petrie.

Petrie sighed. "Not really. But this is crucial to finding out who did this. These people are the only close friends of House's. Until House is willing to mention what happened to him last night, we have to interview the Doctors he was friends with." He said, as Vintar nodded.

"Ok then, let's interview Dr. Chase. Then we can go to his boss, Dr. Cuddy. I'm sure she should have an interesting knowledge about him." Petrie said, as he headed towards the side of the hospital where the surgery was performed. Vintar followed him confidently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PPTH - The ER**

Cuddy was shocked, surprised and scared, all at the same time. Watching Cameron fight for her life was hard for her to handle. The nurses placed her on one of the hospital beds, and put an oxygen mask over her.

Cuddy decided to page Wilson. He needed to know this. As soon as she finished paging him, she helped the nurses connect the machinery to her body to keep her alive.

"She's still unconscious." The nurse said to Cuddy, and Cuddy looked at her sarcastically.

"I know that she is." She merely said, as she watched Cameron lie unconscious on the hospital bed.

It was only a few minutes until Wilson came running into the ER. "What is it??" He asked, but he didn't wait for the answer as soon as he saw Cameron on the bed.

"Oh my gosh, what happened??" Wilson said, running to the side of the bed where Cameron lay.

Cuddy sighed. As she opened her mouth to speak, one of the nurses blurted out what had happened.

"She's been beaten up pretty badly, and she's still unconscious. As what we've just noticed in the past few minutes, she has other minor injuries, but we've dealt with that." The nurse said, as Wilson stroked Cameron's hair.

"I only spoke to her a few hours ago." He said sadly, watching his unconscious girlfriend.

Cuddy walked behind him and patted him on the shoulder in comfort. "She should be ok, but I'm informing the officers that are around here interviewing us all that there's another victim of this attack." She said, as Wilson sobbed quietly.

"How do you know it's the same attacker??" He asked through sobs.

Cuddy sighed. "I don't know. But I'm just assuming that they're connected." She said, still comforting Wilson.

Cuddy stayed there for another few seconds, but then left Wilson to stay with Cameron. She had to go inform the police officers about this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - It can change**

**Suspect:** Dr. Robert Chase

**Career:** Surgeon, PPTH

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Suspect Interview - 3PM, Police HQ, Detective R.C. Vintar**

**Dr:** House and I, well I guess I thought he was a great doctor. He usually spent most of his time insulting me for being an Australian, and for my values, such as the way I look after myself.

**Detective:** Did anything ever get out of hand between the two of you??

_Suspect hesitates._

**Dr: **Well, we had some times where we had some pretty heated arguements, but I am not the sort of person to get physical in them. That's if your implying if I did anything to him.

**Detective:** What were you doing at 9PM last night??

_Suspect rolls his eyes, in a frustrated manner._

**Dr:** I can't believe you can think I did this. Last night, I was at my girlfriends place having dinner and watching movies.

**Detective:** Do you have any contact information so we can confirm that from here??

**Dr:** She won't be happy about it, but yeh I guess so. She works here as a surgeon too. Her name is Indie McWaters, she's got her own office on the 3rd floor.

**Detective:** Thank you for your co-operation. That's all for now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After the Interview**

Detectives Petrie and Vintar walked out of Chase's office, slightly annoyed about they're failure to get anywhere with the case. Petrie shoved his tape recorder, once again, into his pocket, and leant against the wall in the hallway. "We're stuffed." He sighed, as Vintar pulled out her water bottle and took a gulp from it.

"Yeh, well it seems that all of House's friends are innocent." She said, putting the cap of the water bottle on and putting it back into her bag.

"Or so they seem. Who knows, any of them could be lying, but we can't prove it." Petrie said, now pacing the hallway.

Vintar opened her mouth to speak, but didn't as a woman ran into Petrie. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Detective Petrie." The woman said, as Petrie looked up and noticed who it was.

Cuddy stood in front of Petrie, as Vintar walked up to the two of them. She could tell by Cuddy's worried look on her face that something had happened.

"Detectives, you have something new for your case. Another one of my employees have turned up in the ER unconscious, similar symptoms to House." Cuddy said, out of breath from running, and taking a deep breath as she finished her sentence.

Petries face lit up with hope. "What's their name??" He said, suddenly intrigued to know about this new piece of information that could get him somewhere with this case.

"Dr. Allison Cameron, she works as Immunologist here. She came in just recently with minor bruises from a beating, and is unconscious. She also has some internal bleeding which is being dealt with now." Cuddy said, as Vintar and Petrie listened intently.

"Ok then. Thank you Dr. Cuddy for telling us, can you get a copy of her medical file and give it to us so we can use it as evidence??" Vintar said, as Cuddy nodded.

"Yeh, should be able to." She said, as Petrie clapped his hands.

"Great, thanks Dr. Cuddy. Also, remember we have a short interview with you at 4PM, just to confirm you whereabouts last night. Sorry, it's procedure." Petrie said, as Cuddy listened to him.

"That's fine. Should be able to be speak to you by then. I'll go get that medical file for you." Cuddy said, as she ran back in the other direction.

Petrie looked at Vintar with a smile on his face. "This means we are one step closer to finding out who this is." He said, as Vintar nodded in agreement.

"Damn right Petrie", she replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**House's Hospital Room**

House sat hopelessly in his hospital bed, pulling apart a plastic cup he had been given by one of the nurses. He had been spending the whole day in bed, and was starting to feel restless.

His instincts were telling him something was going on, mainly because Cuddy hadn't visited him for hours since the nurse had informed her about a patient coming to the ER. Growing impatient, House leant forward and attempted to get out of the bed.

The pain was too hard for him, and he cupped his hand on his stomach, where he had been beaten up badly. Realizing it wasn't such a good idea to get out of bed yet, at least until the pain had gone a bit, he leant back into his hospital bed and pressed the red button next to his bed.

It was only a matter of 20 seconds until a nurse ran into his room. As soon as she realised that House was stable, she hesitated, rolled her eyes, and looked at House. "Dr. House, you know not to press the red button if you want something. That's for emergencies only." She said, slightly aggravated from having to run halfway across the hospital to suit his needs.

House shrugged. "Oh well, there's no point in pressing the other button now that you're here already." He said, as the nurse glared at him.

"What do you want??" She said, walking nearer to House and standing by his bed.

"I want to know what's going on in the ER." He said, as the nurse perked up at the mention of that room.

"The ER??" She said, raising her eyebrows at why House would want to know.

"Yeh, somethings going on in there, isn't it?? Who's in there??" House asked her quickly, getting impatient from not being told yet.

The nurse sighed. "Dr. Cameron was found beaten up, similar symptoms to you, and was placed in the ER. The whole racket going on in the hospital is the Police interviewing everyone that was close to you, to see who would do such a thing to you and Dr. Cameron." She said, taking a deep breath after she finished the sentence.

House rolled his eyes. "I knew about the second part, you didn't need to waste your breath."

"Well sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you by speaking a little more." The nurse replied, taking a small comeback to House.

House raised his eyebrows. "Whatever then. Now I want you to give me a steak burger with chips, a Pepsi Max, and those nice chocolate brownies they have at the cafeteria." He said, as the nurse glared once again at House.

"House, you know I can't give you.." She started, but was interrupted by House.

"I want it, and you have to meet every patients needs. Now if your not kind enough to pay for it for me at the cafeteria, just drop by at Wilson's office and ask him for the money." He said, as he lay down in the bed. "Now I'm going to have a rest, and if you don't have my lunch here within the next 10 minutes, I'm pressing that red button again." He said, raising his eyebrows at the nurse.

The nurse rolled her eyes, and hesitated. Leaving House's room, she closed the door behind her.

As soon as House knew that the nurse was gone, House sat back up in his hospital bed. Grabbing the remote and turning the tv on, he sat and watched tv. He didn't concentrate on the tv, though.

The thoughts of Cameron going through what he had the night before was too much for him to handle. House remembered what had happened. It all had come back to him once the nurse had mentioned Cameron was in the ER.

He remembered the person knocking on his door that night. House, thinking it was Wilson and Cameron, told them to open the door, along with a rude remark. The person had entered his apartment, where he had sat watching tv and sipping on a Pepsi Max.

He remembered the person walking up to him, and telling him that he was sorry but he had to do this. He remembered the first punch that hit him in the stomach, where he had just previously touched in pain in the hospital bed.

He remembered the face of the person who had done this. The only thing was, he didn't know where he would be now, or why he would do it to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The Truth**

**Suspect:** Dr. Lisa Cuddy

**Career:** Manager, PPTH

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Suspect Interview - 4PM, Police HQ, Detective T.A. Petrie**

**Dr:** House is my employee. At first I hired him, but I didn't know he would be as arrogant as he really is. But later I decided firing would not do anything to help anyone or anything, because House can't change. He is the best doctor in the hospital, and even the country, so I wouldn't ever do anything to him.

**Detective:** We've been told that you have had several falling outs with House. Personal, and proffessional. Do you care to tell us about this??

_Suspect sighs._

**Dr:** As I said before, that's just House. Usually I get aggravated by his decisions, but they usually end up with good results.

**Detective:** Alright then. So what were you doing at at 9PM last night??

_Suspect looks at the Detective angrily._

**Dr:** This isn't necessary. Well I was with a few friends having dinner. We were out from 7PM til 11PM.

**Detective:** Thank you for being here for the interview. We'll inform you later if we get any more information about the incident.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After the Interview**

Detective Petrie walked out of Cuddy's office, Detective Vintar following. Vintar putting the tape in her bag, Petrie turned around and hugged Vintar. Vintar, shocked by the sudden burst of emotion, patted him on the back, smiling.

"We know who did it." Petrie said, laughing happily.

"And we have Evidence", Vintar said, shaking her bag which held the tape recorder in it.

"Call the HQ, tell them we have the suspect. Also tell them to plan a court date." Petrie said, as he walked towards the ER, Vintar following him, with her mobile in hand, quickly calling the Police HQ.

Holding the phone to her ear, Vintar noticed that Petrie was walking towards the ER. "What are you doing?? Aren't we going??" She asked, confused about what Petrie was doing.

"Not yet. We're going to take some photos of the victims, then we're going to get some information out of both victims of the attack. " Petrie said confidently.

Vintar shrugged and followed Petrie. They had the case.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The ER**

Wilson sat beside Cameron's bed in the ER, holding her hand. He had been there since he had found out about what had happened to Cameron, and hadn't left for anything. Even his lunch.

Tears streaming down his eyes, Wilson whispered to Cameron. "Cameron, I'm so sorry for not looking after you. Someone should have gone with you to the Police HQ for the interview. This whole case has been messed up, why would someone hurt House, and most of all, you as well??"

Wilson bit his lip and rested his head by Cameron's arm. He was tired, and needed to go back to work. But he couldn't just leave her here.

"Go... to... work..." Wilson heard the voice say. Jumping up, he noticed Cameron's eyes were open. Smiling, he spoke back to her. "Don't need to, now you're awake." He said, stroking her hair.

Cameron managed a small smile. She tried to speak out something else, but winced in pain. Wilson noticed she was touching her stomach, and he knew immediately it must have been the spot where she had had internal bleeding.

"It's alright, Cameron." He said quietly, hushing her so she could calm down and relax.

As he was comforting his girlfriend, someone entered the room. Wilson turned around quickly, and noticed two Police officers standing behind him.

"Detective T.A. Petrie and Detective R.C. Vintar." Petrie said, as the two of them showed their badges to Wilson.

Petrie sighed. "We need to take a few photos of the victim, and possibly a short interview to get some information about the attack." He said, as Wilson looked at them with confusion.

"But she just woke up. Really you shouldn't be asking her questions so soon after the attack." Wilson said, defending Cameron.

"We really need to. We have an idea of who the suspect is, but it would be best to be confirmed by a victim." Vintar said quickly.

Wilson hesitated. "Alright then. Well I'll just go back to work." He gave Cameron a kiss on the cheek and smiled at her. He then walked towards the door, opened it, walked out and closed it behind him.

Vintar walked up to Cameron. "Hey, we're just going to ask a few questions. It won't take too long."

Cameron nodded. "Alright.. then..." She stuttered.

"So, do you remember anything about the attack??" Vintar asked Cameron.

Cameron nodded again. "A.. bit.." She replied to her.

"Can you tell us??" Vintar asked, as Petrie smiled at her.

"Well..I..was..at..Police.. HQ..in..the..car..they..came..behind..me..and..grabbed..me.." Cameron managed to say, then took in a deep breath. She winced in pain again, and Petrie opened his eyes in shock.

Vintar continued. "Do you know what the person looked like??" She asked quickly.

Cameron sighed. "Not...really..." She replied to the Detectives.

Vintar sighed. "Thank you for your help." She said with a kind smile, and left the room with Petrie.

Petrie hesitated. "Well all we know is how she got attacked." He said, slightly disappointed about the turnout of the interview.

Vintar smiled, a glimpse of hope in it. "But remember, we still have the first victim. Let's try him." She said, as Petrie shrugged and they headed off towards House's room in the hospital.


End file.
